kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Galaxia
Galaxia is the Space Realm, and the home realm of the Star God, Jirachi, and the Seven Star Spirits. It is a realm where Star Beings hear the good wishes of people, and offer hope and happiness for the future that those wishes will come true. That happiness and positive energy is then transported to the Fountain of Dreams, which is the main life source of Galaxia. History Star Wars For many ages, Galaxia has been the site of many intergalactic wars, referred to as the Star Wars. Galaxia has been the home of many psychicbenders throughout the ages, be they Jedi or Siths, and most of these wars revolved around the Sith Lords. Other types of Star Wars revolved around the Galactic Kids Next Door, and their quest to cure the disease of adulthood throughout the universe. This war was mainly between the GKND and the Irken Empire. In Operation: NECSUS, Percival Tachyon was elected Galactic Chancellor after persuading his colleagues that the fate of the universe shouldn't be left in the hands of kids like the GKND. He established a dictatorship across Galaxia in his quest to find the Dimensionator, sending Drophyd troops everywhere, but he was thwarted in the end by Nebula D. Winkiebottom and her friends. Galaxia and the whole universe were then threatened when Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom returned from banishment and threatened to destroy all matter, but he was defeated by Nebula as well. Following this war, Nebra Phyronix was elected chancellor. Locations Planets Many planets in Galaxia have only one particular topographical feature, such as forest, ocean, ice, etc.. In the olden days, before the gods created Earth, they used the planets of Galaxia as their respective homes. For example, Groudon lived on Halcandra, Kyogre lived on Aquaria, Celebi lived on Flora, etc.. Each planet has its own or more race or species that inhabit its surface, as well as their very own Kids Next Door organization. List of planets *Planet Wisp - Grassland planet; once renamed Planet Irk. *Coruscant - City planet, the main Galactic Capital. *Planet Flora - Forest planet. *Planet Sauria - Dinosaur planet. *Planet Secco - Desert planet. *Planet Glacia - Ice planet. *Planet Dagobah - Swamp planet. *Planet Kateenia - Mountain planet. *Planet Avalar - Magic planet. *Ghost Zone - Ghostly region. *Planet Aquaria - Ocean planet. *Tornadus - storm planet. *Planet Bespin (Cloud City) - Cloud planet. *Nightmare Land - Scary planet (actually a floating city). *Amazonia - planet of giantesses. *Legola - block-made planet. *Halcandra - Lava planet. *Vaporia - Electrical planet. Star Haven Star Haven is the center of Galaxia, where all wishes are channeled into the legendary Star Rod. It was once the home of the God of Stars, Jirachi, who was once connected to the Star Rod before being freed by Nigel Uno. In the center of Star Haven lies the Star Sanctuary, where the Fountain of Dreams rests. The Fountain of Dreams is a fountain of pure, mystical water made of the positive and negative feelings of children. Stories It's Appeared *Monty's Galactic Days *Operation: GALACSIA *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Alien Mother's Day *The Gang (mentioned) *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: NECSUS *Legend of the Seven Lights Category:Locations Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Realms